name_that_tunefandomcom-20200215-history
Name That Tune Merchandise
Welcome to the Name That Tune Merchandise page. These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Name That Tune. Board Games Milton Bradley released two editions with George Dewitt on the box, the original version was released in 1957, with two different covers one has a pencil drawing of Dewitt while the other has a real-life better looking photo of him. the second and final edition was released in 1959 still with Dewitt on the cover. Record Album A Pair of record Albums called Name That Tune in 1956 and George Dewitt Sings That Tune in 1957, were released by Unique as both records featured The Harry Salter Orchestra. the selection on these albums are said to be the tunes most often requested by the show's viewers. sadly, both albums do not include the shows main theme song. Electronic Games In 1980, Castle released an Electronic Name That Tune Game which was a simple stand-alone game with 32 pre-programmed songs and a limited ability to program your own songs. In 1997, Tiger Electronics made a handheld version based on the show, which featured expansion cartridges each sold separately that were tailored to specific musical tastes (country, pop hits, etc.). Arcade game In 1986, a coin-operated arcade game based on the show was released by Bally Sente, created by Owen Rubin. The player's task was to guess the tune being played from among four choices. It also featured a two-player mode. While playable, some gamers consider the machine's difficulty to be high due to the technical limits of the very basic synthesized music the machine was capable of. Video Game A Phillips CD-i game was released in 1993 featuring Bob Goen as the host. (NOTE: The format for this version is based on a pilot from around that time which came close to selling but ultimately did not get picked up for a full season run.)Name That Tune CD-i screencaps (via Internet Archive) Online Game A single-player online game based on the show was once released by Uproar.com in 2001. However, as of September 30, 2006 the website has been shut down offering no game show based online games of any kind. Wireless version In 2003, a wireless phone version of the game appeared on major U.S. cellular providers by Sonic Branding Solutions (now Sonic Boom Inc.). The game follows the traditional format, with MIDI interpretations of popular and classic music played in short clips. The player then has several seconds to correctly identify the tune. Prizes such as free ringtones were available, a first in the mobile industryMobile version. The game is often mentioned as a pioneer in the emerging wireless entertainment industryPioneer in wireless industry. DVD Board Game A DVD Board Game, entitled 80's Edition, was released by Imagination in 2005, featuring a ton of clips from 1980s music videos. (NOTE: A planned "Country Music Edition" and a "90's Edition" were thought about, but never made nor released.) Calendar A day-to-day calendar also entitled "Eighties" was released by Imagination in 2009. References